Max Turner
Max Turner (born February 25, 1984) is a legendary American-Iranian genius, Entrepreneur, A.I Expert, inventor, researcher, CEO, computer scientist, author and futurist… one of the best-regarded authorities on A.I (Artificial Intelligence) and building new businesses. He showed interests in technology, mathematics, science, new ideas, inventions and even learning different languages at a very young age. Adventurous and brainstorming Max always kept studying his own favorite books of mathematics, science, technology… screwing up the family and boring schools over the years to get into many different fields before 1999 when he chose to start studying computer from high school. Max got his first patent for an electronic invention in November 2005 right before he had to serve military, then he kept going with army inventions though the aerospace organization took them all and invited him to join this organization as a researcher and designer but he didn’t accept that nor to work as computer and electronics expert at Iran patent office after his military service. He took the responsibility of the research center at IAU University October 2007 – 2009 also being in charge of the robotics team at the same university 2008 – 2009 that he ended up getting great rewards for this university and represented an awesome design to generate electricity even more than an atomic power plant, which conflicted with the elections of 2009 and the big protests in Iran, resulted him in prosecution and he had to leave everything behind. Once he started off from zero, in a few months he managed to pull himself together working hard and smart, he started making a good money, traveling then the old love of flying and space over years brought him to do some projects with NASA eventually but unfortunately it didn’t last long until he got caught by Iranian intelligence agents in 2012 to go under the threat of execution for political accusations such as being charged for spying for the US and Israel in Iran, aiming to damage the national safety of Iran, working with NASA, illegal cross bordering …. Finally the court sentenced him to 5 years in prison which they managed to use some amnesty rules to make it 1 year in prison plus 2 years probation banished in Iran. After one year being under the threat of execution in political prison, he survived and was set free in April 2013 though he lost everything and everyone, even his family, his documents, he wasn’t allowed to leave Iran and wasn’t even allowed to be talking in a group with more than 3 people for two years. Wrestling Attires #'Current' - Silver trunks; gold and white cross on the back with white angel wings around it; three gold diamonds on the front in a horizontal row; black kneepads, black elbowpads; white wristbands; black boots with silver laces #'Alternate' - same, but trunks are black and designs are silver instead of gold #'Casual' - Silver shirts – short sleeve, long, none, etc. - black denim jeans, black shoes, and a black jacket with silver streaks around the shoulders. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2001) Max debuted in April of 2001, the following show after the Whiplash pay-per-view. Under the guidance of Gemini Drake, he teamed with cousin Scott against the Tag Team Champions, DeLong and Seitz, as well as the Cruiserweight Champion, Travis Turnbull. When it was announced the WWF was going to shut down after the Apocalypse pay-per-view, the feud was pushed forward. Max battled Turnbull for the Cruiserweight Title and won after hitting his Screwdriver finisher. Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation (2001-2002) Debut (August 2001) Max was brought into the EIWF by Gemini Drake. When it seemed like the two were going to be tag partners, he was instead placed in the European Title match against Shawn Michaels. Just before the show started, he accidentally hit the Olympian with his car. He lost his match and later threatened by Kurt if something like that happened again he'd break his ankle. The two reconcile their differences long enough to have a six-man tag match at the pay-per-view, War, where he teamed with Kurt and Gemini against members of Psycho's Ministry of Darkness Faarooq, Bradshaw, and Kane. The catch in this match was that if anyone scored a submission they'd be awarded Kurt's Submission Championship. Gemini won the match. It was believed that before the event a deal was made that if they had won Max would have a chance to fight for the Cruiserweight Title. However, after Gemini's temporary termination, Psycho went back on it. Instead, Max was made to job for the newest rookie, "Stunning" Stevie Nelson. By the end of August, Max grew tired of Psycho's biased ways and joined with his WWF allies into forming the WWF Rebellion. Though he lost the WWF Cruiserweight Championship match to X-Pac, he proved his loyalty when Krazy Kid and Chris Jericho kept interfering during the WWF Championship matches. He teams with Meeko at the WWF-exclusive pay-per-view, Destruction, to ward off Psycho's minions. WWF Champion (October 2001-November 2001) Though Max showed up for backstage segments, he never had a chance to appear on the shows after Gemini's new deal with Psycho. He participated in the European Title Gauntlet Match against Justin Credible, but came up short in the long run. The October pay-per-view, Death Penalty, was coming up, and Gemini was to get his rematch against the Undertaker for the WWF Championship. Before the show, Kurt Angle struck him with a car, similar to how Max had done it to him. As a last minute replacement, Max was chosen to face the Deadman. It came to no surprise he was brutally battered, yet he managed to overcome the odds and pinned him. The WWF had regained its title once more. At an EIWF show, he defended the title against Gemini's attacker, Kurt, thus ending the feud from earlier in the year. Once Gemini and John Hawley had reunited to forge the true WWF Rebellion, Max was called out to continue to represent them as champion. The Rebellion held an event where they were to determine who the true champions were, and he had to defend the title against Shawn Michaels. It was definitely a rematch from earlier in the year, except there was no European Title this time. However, Max wasn't successful in his attempt to retain. January came, yet Max wasn't ever used for anything. He agreed to walk out of the EIWF with the rest of the roster, disgusted with the way it was ran. Return to the Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2002) Return (January 2002) Max returned as a surprise entrant to the 2002 Royal Rumble, along with Scott Whiteman. He didn't win the match, but he didn't seem to mind too much. At the following show, he introduced everyone to his new girlfriend, Nora. Almost immediately, the two were challenged to a match by Scott and Ivory. The couple won against their rivals, only to be feuding with one of the toughest women in the company, Paige. Following the short feud, Nora had taken up stripping during Max's matches to distract his opponents, but it didn't work out too well. On February 25th, Max grew tired of her stripping and break up with her after hitting her with the Screwdriver. Feud for the Hardcore Title (February 2002-March 2002) Shortly after breaking up with Nora, Max joined forces with Jared Matulevich, Scott, and Ivory to form the Natural Born Thrillers. On the road to WrestleFest V, the thrillers feuded with Rambo Mitts over the Hardcore Championship, Max winning it from Goldust on an episode of Breeze. Unfortunately, Mitts won it immediately afterward via the 24/7 rule. It was made official at WrestleFest that Mitts had to defend the title in a free-for-all, consisiting himself, Max, Scott, Chris Jericho, Slappy, Sully Godsmack, and Goldust. Within the fifteen minutes, Max managed to win it twice, once off of Scott and once off Mitts. He lost the title again to Mitts before he lost it to the last champion, Slappy. Reunited with Nora and Departure (April 2002-May 2002) In April, Max was reunited with Nora and broke away from the Thrillers. Gemini Drake aided them in their feud against them until the Brand Extension draft where the two were separated. Max became a regular on the Destiny show, but he and Nora left the WWF after she lost the Women's Title to Paige. Xtreme Wrestling Federation (2002-2003) Feud with Jeff Hardy (June 2002-February 2003) Max came to the XWF without Nora, wanting to try to make a fresh start. While waiting for his interview with the company's vice-president - and World Champion - Jeff Hardy, he fell asleep in his office. Hardy's wife, Rain, came to wake him and Max mistook her for Nora while waking up, kissing her. He realized what he did was an accident and meant no ill will toward either parties, he allowed Jeff to beat him in a cage match the following show. The two reconciled their differences afterward and moved on. He left to spy on the EIWF for Gemini Drake afterward. On September 3rd, Max welcomed his first child into the world, Mona Lisa Turner. Little did Max know he was going to meet Jeff Hardy again in November, winning a number one contendership match for the pay-per-view, Eve of Destruction. Similar to their first meeting, they meet in a Hell in a Cell match, with his sister, Doris, in his corner. Near the end of the bout, Kane came to the ring, choke slamming Max and Tombstoning Jeff. With unintended assistance from the Big Red Monster, Max accidentally pinned Jeff, winning the XWF Championship in the process. No more than a week after Max's victory at Eve of Destruction, Eric Bischoff arrived to propose a match at the upcoming pay-per-view, Survivor Games, the Elimination Chamber. It was rejected by Lita and Jeff, since Bischoff was not an official member of the XWF staff. Max accepted the idea, wanting to prove he's a fighting champion. The other combatants included Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Edge - later replaced by Shannon Moore - Chris Jericho, and Zenkai. Nora finally joined the company, getting over her pregnancy, and immediately feuded with Reikon, Zenkai's associate. Before the event, Max caught the flu bug, yet refused to drop out. If it wasn't for his illness he would've been able to defeat Jeff in the final two. The two met continuously, Jeff getting the victory every time. The final time they met was at the February pay-per-view, St. Valentine's Day Massacre, in a Coal Miner's Glove match with Raven as the referee. He was so close, yet again, but failed to defeat Jeff, ending their feud. Feud with Chris Benoit and Doris (April 2003) Chris Benoit had returned to the XWF in January, winning the Royal Rumble match and earning a shot against Jeff Hardy at WrestleMania. Max immediately grew jealous of his success after his comeback, and came around to mock him after he lost to Jeff. Since Doris was partnered with him, this led to Nora turning heel with Max against them. With a pay-per-view coming up, Redemption, he proposed a match that can possibly shatter a career like glass, the Pit of Broken Glass match. The whole purpose of the bout is to throw your opponent into the pit outside the ring. Both competitors fought their hardest, and it was Max winning the contest. Feud with Triple H (June 2003) Two months after defeating Benoit, Max returned as a face, announcing that he and Nora were going to be married in August. Just as he finished the announcement, Eric Bischoff returned, hoping to cause trouble as he usually did. The diabolical genius revealed to the XWF crowd that Max had no idea Nora was even pregnant, yet that didn't strike him as odd. He went as far as to say Nora was pregnant before she met Max, and that Triple H was the father. At the June pay-per-view, Royal Rampage, he was unsuccessful in defeating Triple H. That didn't matter in the slightest. Nora came to the ring with a DNA test she had conducted, revealing Max was indeed the father of their child. After Royal Rampage, Max and Nora allowed their contracts to expire, wanting to plan their wedding and raising their daughter. Return to the EIWF (2002) Max's run in the EIWF was a short one, to say the least. He managed to gain Psycho's friendship, which nailed him a chance to go for the Light Heavyweight Title against Krazy Kid. He lost the match, but was still considered a friend to Psycho. In reality, he was allowing people like X-Cutioner and Mark Little to infiltrate the company, and to report the show's failure to Gemini Drake in the XWF. He teamed with Kevin Nash against Psycho and Krazy Kid at the 4th of July show and didn't win. Though he lost both his matches, he was a key element in destroying the EIWF for good. Intense Wrestling Federation (2003) Max and Nora signed on to the IWF by request of Kali Brown. History repeats itself as Max is placed in the hunt for the European Championship. At the September pay-per-view, Pestilence, he meets with masked drunk superstar, Eddie Hordong. After hitting the Boomerang Kick, then the Silver Lining, he gained his first gold in almost a year. He then got into a feud with the Heat Wave General Manager, Breck Losnar, over his abuse of power. After the All Hallow's Eve pay-per-view, Max had to defend his title against the Undertaker. He wasn't as lucky as he was in the EIWF and became a victim to the Last Ride. Max was scheduled to face Breck Losnar in a match at the Survivor Games pay-per-view, but the IWF closed down before it could happen. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2004) Max returned to the WWF, but not with a big enough push as he had before. He competed in numerous matches for the European Championship against Booker T, only to end up losing. In September, he began feuding with Jared Matulevich to see who would go for the Intercontinental Championship against Ahmed Johnson. The two met at the Redemption pay-per-view in September, but it was Jared who got the victory. In October, Max assisted Tag Team Champions Kurt Angle and Rob Van Dam in their feud against Jonathan Coachman and the B.F.O. - Kyle and Steve. He accompanied the champs in their match at Halloween Havoc and left the company after it closed again. Indies Even though Max doesn't wrestle on a regular basis any more, he still tries his hand out at indie federations. One in particular being the Hell Championship Wrestling where he won the Tag Team Championships with fellow WWF alumnus Eddie Hordong, and even won the Cruiserweight Championship twice. On rare occasions, he'll take the stage name Tristan Menahem in case there's another "Max" or "Turner" in the company he's working in. Global Pro Wrestling (2016) Max recently signed a contract to appear in Global Pro Wrestling (GPW) to debut at an unknown date. On the April 2nd episode of Saturday Night GPW Live, Max has been announced to face off against Michael Banks in a tournament to determine the GPW World Heavyweight Chamionship. However, the match has yet to air and there have been no signs of it premiering. It is believed the GPW closed before Max's debut. In wrestling Finishing Moves *Silver Lining (Shining wizardhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HwsLMeQ6tNU) - 2002-current *Screwdriver (Vertical suplex piledriverhttps://youtu.be/0wvQ_rwtDFU?t=1m12s) - 2001-2003 - rarely use *Complete Shot (Reverse STOhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zuHO7FTxbc) - 2002 - WWF only Signature Moves *Boomerang Kick (Tiger feint kick to the head of an opponent draped over the second ropehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3XgB4A22dI) followed by: **Springboard Hurricanrana **450 Splash *Abernathy Diamond (High-angle spinning sit-out spinebusterhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8FNBnbveySc) *Headscissors Takedown *Flying Crossbody *Arm drag *Figure Four Leglock Managers *Nora *Doris Nicknames *'Cloud with the Silving Lining' *"Mr. Smiles" - Nora's pet name for him *Mr. Nice Guy Entrance Themes *"Blood Brother" by Jim Johnston (2001) - WWF - used as Gemini's student *"Freestyle Hombre" by Jim Johnston (2001) - EIWF *"Depend On You (Svenson & Gielen Instrumental Mix)" by Ayumi Hamasaki (2002) - WWF *"Somnia Memorias" by Shani Rigsbee (2002-2003) - XWF/IWF *"Der Ehrgeiz" by Takayuki Nakamura (2002) - EIWF (shared with Nora) *"Firefly" by Breaking Benjamin (2004-2009) *"Sooner or Later" by Siah (2016-present) Championships and Accomplishments Williamsville Wrestling Federation *WWF Cruiserweight Championship *WWF Hardcore Championship (3 times) *WWF World Championship Xtreme Wrestling Federation *XWF World Championship Intense Wrestling Federation *IWF European Championship Hell Championship Wrestling *HCW Tag Team Championship (w/Eddie Hordong) *HCW Cruiserweight Championship (2 times) Trivia * Max's jacket is a customize black jacket resembling the one worn by Justin Nimmo from his performance as Zhane from Power Rangers in Space. ** He'll make a "Let's rocket!" joke should anyone point out the similarities between himself and said actor. * The silver streaks in his hair are natural. They were caused from a trauma brought about in his childhood. * He has three children with Nora. A daughter Mona (age 13 going on 14), and twin son and daughter Adrian and Misty (age 11). * Scott Whiteman is his real life cousin from his mother's side. They joke around on a daily basis how Max and Doris should change their surname to Whiteman instead of Turner. * His trunk designs are in tribute to certain aspects of his life: the cross and angel wings on the back are in tribute to the orphanage that housed him and his sister Doris. The diamonds on the front are in dedication to his foster mother Rose Abernathy. * Even though he's a ''Final Fantasy ''fan, he refuses to incorporate any Cloud Strife into his character, despite his nickname being "Silver Cloud". The reason being he's not a Cloud fan like everyone else in the world. * Outside the wrestling world, he works at a clinic. * The name "Tristan Menahem" is a reference to his guardian angel-like persona. "Tristan" being the name of a Knight of the Round Table, while Menahem is Hebrew for "comforter". Category:Wrestling Category:E-Fed Category:Characters Category:Video Game Category:Fanfiction